


A Wolf and a Priestess

by tinabug



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3940054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinabug/pseuds/tinabug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome goes along with Braeden to rescue the Hale's from being tortured when she realizes they are supernatural beings. For so long, she has tried to find a place to belong with people who would accept her for what she was. Can she find it with either of the Hales or back in Beacon Hills. Only one way to find out</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you sure about this, Braeden?” Kagome asked as she slide off of her BMW K 1200 S. She hung her helmet off the handlebar as she walked over to Braeden.

“I’m sure,” Braeden said, grabbing her weapons and double checking that she had plenty of ammo. Once she was situated she turned to make sure Kagome was ready as well. Braeden was impressed with what she saw.

Kagome had her usual weapon strapped to her back. It was a bow made from the bones of some of her fallen enemies. The string to the bow was a strand of her hair. It took someone of supernatural strength to even be able to pull it back. In her left hand was a sword. She had a shoulder holster that held two guns and extra ammo. There was also a sai tucked into each boot. All-in-all, she was prepared for anything. 

“Well, as long as you’re sure,” there was a hint of sarcasm in her tone as she followed Braeden. She just couldn’t believe that Braeden had actually taken on a job from the werewolf who had tried to kill her. She had only agreed to come along and help once she was told about whom Derek and Peter Hale were.

She had to admit she probably wouldn’t like either one of them but she wouldn’t let Braeden do this on her own and she wasn’t about to let two people be tortured.

They stayed hidden until they came across the building where the Hale’s were being held. With a glance and nod at each other, they began their assault.

With both of them working side by side, they were able to clear the upper level of the building quickly. They quickly made their way downstairs. Kagome moved back as Braeden opened the door and quickly killed the guy on the other side.

They both scanned the room to make sure everyone was dead. Once they cleared the room, they both looked over their shoulders to see both werewolves strung up and chained to a fence.

Both Derek and Peter were watching them in shock and suspicion. 

As they turned to face them fully, Derek’s attention went fully to Braeden. Peter’s attention stayed on her, though she didn’t really seem to mind as she checked them both out as she sheathed her sword. She was really enjoying what she was seeing but she was fully prepared to blame it on her hormones since she hadn’t had sex in months. She glanced at Braeden to see her reaction and missed Peter inhaling her scent and his raised brow at smelling her arousal.

“You’re the one who was hired to save Isaac?” Derek asked as Braeden grabbed the keys to unlock the cuffs.

“I’m the one who was hired to save Isaac,” Braeden admitted while doing her own admiring of the topless man in front of her. She just knew Kagome was going to tease her about that later, but a quick glance showed Kagome was doing some admiring of her own. She stopped in front of Derek to study both him and his uncle. 

“Somebody hired you to get us out of here?” Peter questioned, drawing her attention to him. 

Braeden grinned before answering, “Someone hired me to get Derek out of here. You, I am totally fine leaving for dead.” She then leaned up to unlock Derek’s cuffs.

Peter turned to Derek to ask, “When did I get this reputation?” He quickly turned his attention to Kagome as she approached him. 

Derek huffed at his uncle before turning back to face the one who had saved him. “Who hired you?” he asked.

“Deucalion,” Braeden answered as she released Derek. She then tossed the keys to Kagome.

“Deucalion! You mean the guy who did that to you?” Peter asked skeptically while pointing a finger at the claw marks on Braeden’s face and throat. 

“A girl’s got to eat,” Braeden answered simply.

Kagome gave a snort to that as she stretched up to unlock Peter’s wrists. She was so short that she had to lean her body fully against his as she stretched up onto her tiptoes.

Peter’s attention went back to her when he felt her stretch up against his chest. He had to admit that he wasn’t against it. He noticed she was having a hard time reaching his cuffs so once one hand was freed he wrapped in around her waist to help raise her up to reach his other hand. He knew that Derek was staring at her and studying her, but he hadn’t questioned her yet so he decided he would. 

“And you?” Peter asked Kagome as his hand was freed and he let her go.

“Just helping out a friend,” she stated as she watched Peter go for his finger that had been cut off. He held his finger until it was lined up but she knew he’d have to attach it with stitches before it would heal fully.

“Alright, let’s get the hell out of here,” Braeden said as she turned towards the exit.

“We’re not leaving without it,” Derek said. Both Kagome and Braeden turned to study him. His stance was firm and he wasn’t backing down.

“Without what?” Kagome questioned as she moved towards Peter. She noticed they looked at each other without answering her.

She decided she would just get their attention in another way. “Give me your hand,” she said to Peter while reaching out for his hand and looking him straight in the eyes. 

“Kagome, don’t!” Braeden said, taking a step towards her.

Kagome never even turned away from Peter and seemingly ignored her friend. This got Peter’s curiosity up so he decided to do as requested and he held out his injured hand while using his other hand to hold his finger on. 

She brought her hands up to where one was beneath his hands and the other was over. “Don’t move,” was the only warning she gave Peter as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she focused her powers. When her eyes snapped open they were pink. Her hands soon began to glow the same color and a bright light filled the room forcing everyone to look away.

When the light died down, both Derek and Peter were in their wolf form. Peter’s focus was on his newly healed hand while Derek’s was completely on the small Asian woman. He took a deep breath as he shook the transformation off and realized he felt completely healed from the torture he had just endured.

Peter stood up as he flexed his fingers. His gaze then locked onto the woman who had healed him.

“What are you?” he asked with a little bit of shock and amazement. He shared a quick glance with Derek, which showed he was curious as well. Both of them were fully healed. He even felt full of energy.

“I’m Kagome,” she said, shrugging. She hadn’t taken a step back, so when Peter stood up he easily towered over her. She blinked once before staggering a bit as she tried to take a step back.

“Oh,” she gasped. Her hand reached forward to gain some balance and it landed on Peter’s chest. She felt herself blush as she glanced up at him. Before she could say anything else, her friend spoke up.

“Let’s go,” Braeden said as she tried to pull the attention away from Kagome. She should have known her friend would use her powers even though she had warned her against it. Already she could see Peter studying her friend. Her hands tightened on the gun in her grasp as she turned towards the door. If she didn’t walk away now, she would end up shooting him.

Derek was quick to follow so he could show the way to what he had come for. He made sure to take a deep breath as he walked by Kagome. Her scent was one he wanted to remember. He knew that his uncle would probably stay with her, at least until they found out what she was.

Kagome went to follow behind Derek but ended up staggering again. Healing others always made her dizzy for at least a little while, especially other supernatural creatures. Not only was she healing them, but she had to fight her own instincts to purify them. ‘It’s been too long since I have used my powers if I am still this dizzy,’ she thought.

She was surprised when she suddenly found herself lifted up into Peter’s arms. She glanced up at him curiously.

Peter smirked as he glanced down at Kagome. “Call it a thank you,” he said. It was also an excuse to have her close enough to study her and her scent. With his full energy back, she felt as light as a feather. He carried her as he followed his nephew up and onto the street. They stopped at the girl’s motorcycles.

Peter whistled as he exclaimed, “I want one of those.” He was looking right at Kagome’s motorcycle. 

Derek was already hoping onto one motorcycle behind Braeden while giving her directions on where to go.

Kagome inwardly cringed as she squirmed in Peter’s hold so she could reach into her pocket for her set of keys. “Don’t you dare wreck us,” she warned as she gave Peter the keys. She found herself gently set down as Peter got onto the bike. She slid on behind him and wrapped her arms around him. He looked back at her and grinned as he turned on the bike and revved it up. Kagome gave him a hard squeeze in warning. She never let anybody drive her bike.

Luckily, the ride was short as they arrived at a house that was well hidden. She had to admit that Peter hadn’t gotten one scratch on her baby. He got off first and offered her his hand. Reluctantly, she took it. She got off slowly and was pleased that she only had a moment of dizziness. When Peter moved forward, she held out her hand to stall him.

“I’m fine now,” she said. 

Braeden and Derek were already walking into the house so she decided to follow. Peter was right beside her the whole time. He was studying her the whole time and she couldn’t make out if it was because he was waiting for her to stumble or if it was just to study her and figure her out. Either way, she ignored him as she looked around the house as she followed behind Braeden.

They entered what looked like some kind of study and judging by the look on Derek’s face, they had arrived at what he was looking for.

Derek stopped in front of a wooden box and studied it as Peter came to stand beside him. The two girls were still studying the room as they walked towards them. 

Derek lifted a hand to touch the box but found it repelled by a blue light as he touched the box.

“It’s made from a Rowan tree,” Peter said, before adding, “Its mountain ash wood.” He was studying the box even more closely in front of him, probably trying to figure out why Derek came all this way for it.

Braeden shook her head at the two men and kicked the lock off. Kagome walked up closely beside her friend. Neither knew what was in the box, so it was better to be prepared for anything. 

Kagome stepped up in front of Braeden once the lock fell as she knew she’d have a better chance surviving anything that came out of that box. She glanced back at the two men before turning back around and opening the box.

“And that would just be mountain ash,” Peter said while looking over her shoulder. It looked like the entire box was full of it. 

“Somebody really doesn’t want our hands in there,” Peter said while coming to stand right behind Kagome so that their bodies were touching.

The two Hales studied the contents and sighed together before both glanced at Braeden since she had opened the box and was fully human. They weren’t sure about Kagome yet.

Kagome giggled at the irritated look Braeden gave them before she spoke, “I’ll do it.” She could feel Peter press himself even closer into her and couldn’t stop the shiver it caused. She could tell by his aura that this pleased him and could almost bet that he had a smirk on his face. 

She stared at the mountain ash nervously before thinking ‘what the hell’ and stuck her hand in it. She clenched her teeth at the feeling of mountain ash on her skin before moving her hand around until it hit something. When she pulled her hand up she discovered that a cylinder box was in the ash. She tipped it over to make sure all of the mountain ash was off before handing it to Derek.

“Since you have what you came for, we can drop you off at your vehicle and you can be on your way back to Beacon Hills,” Braeden said as she turned to walk out the door.

Kagome shook her head in amusement at her friend before deciding to follow her. However, she found an arm had snapped around her waist, pulling her back against a strong chest.

Her breath hitched nervously as she waited for one of them to explain what they were doing. She knew it was Peter that held her and she stiffened as she felt him lean his head in closer to her. His warm breath caressed her neck causing goose bumps to break out across her flesh. His mouth settled next to hear ear and her tension rose as he just settled in there and didn’t say anything.

After a moment of him not saying anything, she glanced over to Derek to see if he would talk. The only thing he was doing was looking at his uncle curiously. When he noticed she was staring at him, he gave a small shrug.

She decided she was tired of waiting for him to speak. “What do you want?” she finally asked. She tried to turn around but his arms were just tight enough to keep her from doing that.

Peter smirked as he settled his chin on top of her shoulder, “I want to know what you are and why you helped rescue us.” He then moved to where his nose was in the spot where her shoulder met her neck. He inhaled deeply as he moved his nose until he was behind her ear, causing her to tilt her head and expose her neck to him

Kagome let out a small whine when she felt his nose touch her neck. She squirmed as he trailed his nose up her neck. As she tilted her head to the side, she realized what he was doing and couldn’t stop the whine from leaving her throat or her body from going completely slack in his hold. This gained her a small kiss behind the ear as he leaned back up. 

Inside of her head, she was throwing a mental temper tantrum. She had just submitted to a guy she barely knew but it had been so long since she had been around another supernatural, dominant male that she couldn’t help herself. Human males bored her to death as her instincts had taken on the characteristics of canine instincts.

She swallowed thickly as she answered, “I told you my name is Kagome. I came along to make sure Braeden was fully healed and incase she needed backup.” Her heartbeat sped up as she didn’t want to admit the other reason she had come along but she should have known that Peter would be able to pick up on her physical signs.

Peter raised an eyebrow as he looked down at the female in his arms. “And the other reason?” he asked. Since she had responded so well to his earlier actions, he let lose a low growl that she would feel more than hear.

She took a deep breath as she closed her eyes. She knew it was probably a stupid reason so she didn’t want to see the looks on their faces as she admitted, “I missed being around the supernatural. I missed being able to be myself.”

Peter and Derek shared a look at that admission. Both could actually understand that reason to a degree. Having to pretend to be normal all the time was hard, especially when they were alone. It was much easier being around others who knew what you were and what you were capable of.

Peter found himself thinking over several options and came to a decision quickly. He doubted that Derek would oppose it. “Then what will you do after this?” he asked Kagome as he released her.

Kagome turned around and looked at him with some sadness in her gaze. “I guess go back to trying to find others who are different and trying to find a place to belong,” she stated.

Peter reached forward and pulled her to him. He enveloped her in a hug, shocking her and himself just a little bit. “Why don’t you come back with us?” he asked.

Kagome was quick to push against his chest just enough to where she could look up into his face. “Do you mean that?” she asked hopefully, looking back and forth between Peter and Derek. 

When both of them nodded yes, she reached up and wrapped her arms around Peter’s neck. She squeezed so hard it lifted her off the ground the smallest amount. 

A throat clearing made her let go quickly and turn around. Braeden was standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips. She didn’t look happy at all. After Kagome moved away from Peter, she turned and left. This time, the three behind her followed along.

Derek, once again, got on behind Braeden and gave her directions. Peter and Kagome were at a small stand still as he still had the keys to her bike but she was well enough to drive.

After a small stare off, Peter grinned and got onto the bike. Kagome gave a small sigh in defeat and got on behind him. She knew that if she was going to be hanging around them from now on, at least for a little while then she was going to have to learn to let some things go. Besides, she totally understood the appeal of her bike and as long as he didn’t scratch it, then she could deal.

Since the drive was going to be longer this time, she let her thoughts wander. She was finally going to be around those who were supernatural again. Most of the demons of the past had been killed off centuries ago and she found the ones that had survived, had changed from what she was used to. She also found that her powers were changing and adapting since there were no demons around. When she channeled her energy, her eyes became pink in the same ways that a werewolves glowed blue or red when they were using their powers. Her teeth also changed into fangs, though not quite as big as the fangs of the two werewolves. They were smaller but still sharp and able to rip out throats. Her powers could also be used to enhance her strength and speed. 

She was drawn out of her thoughts as they pulled up behind Derek’s vehicle. As they dismounted the bikes, she yawned and stretched. She hadn’t realized how tired she was or how close she had been to falling asleep on that ride. She gave Peter a curious glance, as she had never been that comfortable that quickly around someone to fall asleep. 

Derek and Peter climbed into the silver fj cruiser. Both glanced out towards Kagome, seeing if she would come. She smiled and took a step forward but found her path blocked as Braeden stood in her way. She leaned in really close, though she knew the werewolves would hear.

“Are you sure about this?” she asked out of concern for her friend. She knew that she was powerful and could hold her own in a fight but she was the woman who had saved her life.

“It’s fine Braeden. I promise you that I will be fine,” she said as she laid her hand on Braeden’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. 

“I just need you to have this delivered,” she said handing Braeden the keys to her bike. “I can text you the location to where to deliver when I find out. 

“I can do that. Good luck,” Braeden said as she watched Kagome get into the vehicle and drive off with the Hale’s. She really hoped her friend new what she was getting into.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome laid down in the backseat bored. She figured they would be questioning her but so far they were being silent. Derek had glanced at her in the rearview mirror a few times and Peter had glanced at her a few times but they had not asked any questions. 

Derek and Peter shared glances with each other as Kagome fidgeted in the back seat. They could tell that her nervousness was growing as both of them continued to stay silent. This was exactly what they wanted.

Peter glanced out the window, catching a glimpse of Kagome in the rearview mirror. He found himself smirking at the frustrated look on her face as she stretched out across the back seat. Her arms were crossed over her chest and a small pout was on her face as her eyebrows were pinched in frustration. She looked small, as she only came up to his chest, but she was built and moved like a fighter.

Her powers were what fascinated him the most. He had never felt anything like that before. He had felt magic and power before, but hers was different. It left behind a warm, tingling feeling. It left him energized, almost like the shot of epinephrine did when he was fighting the Alpha pact. It made him wonder what else she was capable of.

He also wondered what she was exactly. Her instincts mirrored that of a wolf’s almost perfectly. She had responded to his dominance and submitted. She also knew the significance of baring her neck to him and relaxing in his hold. She had even stared him down about who drove the bike but she had relented. It would be interesting to see what types of instincts she had as he got to know her.

He grinned as his gaze slide down her body, while looking in the mirror, as he contemplated getting to know her and in the many different ways he could get to know her. He would not be adverse to bedding her or even pursuing a relationship with her. His instincts and his own inner wolf, said she was powerful and would be useful to them. He doubted Derek would show interest in her. He was still upset over the whole Jennifer thing and had Scott and his pack to deal with. He, on the other hand, had plenty of free time.

She had already showed signs of being attracted to him, so he would use that to build on and bring her to his side. He was also curious to see how she interacted with Scott and his pack, once they arrived back home. A bit of him was also curious to know if Deaton knew anything about her or what she was. It wouldn’t be hard to persuade Derek into asking or arranging a meeting.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kagome was starting to get irritated with the silence. Even the radio was off. She decided to sit up after about an hour of silence and looked around to see where they were. She was excited as she noticed they were fixing to pass through a big town. She was starving, as it had been a while since she ate. She also knew it had to have been a while since they had eaten as well. 

“Hey,” her voice came out excitedly, startling the two men in the car with her, “can we stop to get something to eat soon.” She looked at both of them as they turned to look at her. Well, Peter turned to look at her but Derek looked up in the rearview mirror. 

One of Derek’s eyebrows rose in question as he spoke to Kagome. “And you can’t wait for a few more hours to get something?”

Kagome looked at him in shock, as if she couldn’t really believe he was asking her to wait to eat. “It has been hours since I’ve ate and expanding the kind of energy I did requires me to recharge myself. I’m starving,” she said 

She then turned her attention to Peter, even scooting to where she was partially behind his seat. She gave him a big pout as she begged, “Please, Peter.” She even leaned forward and rubbed her head along his shoulder. It might not be a werewolf behavior but he would most likely understand the gesture.

Peter glanced down at Kagome in amusement. He could tell exactly what she was doing. He glanced at Derek to see he had rolled his eyes about the woman’s behavior and was already looking back to the road. He decided to add his own comment, “Well, it has been a while since we’ve had anything decent.” He then brought his hand up to run it through Kagome’s hair as her head was still leaned over the seat and on his shoulder.

A sigh sounded beside them. “Fine, we can stop and eat,” Derek said. It was kind of weird seeing a female being so affectionate with his uncle, though by both of their scents it was easy to tell they were attracted to each other.

“Yes,” Kagome said while grinning. She continued to nuzzle Peter’s shoulder happily as he ran his hand through her hair. After a second of this, she then moved back to her seat and leaned against the door. The window was cool on her cheek as she pressed against the glass. She decided to ask the question on her mind. 

“So, which one of you are going to be asking the questions?” she asked.

“And what makes you so sure that we have any questions to ask you?” Derek asked as he was turning onto an exit ramp. 

“Well,” Kagome started to say, while looking at both of them, “I’m sure you want to know more about my powers and what I am. I mean, I am actually quite curious about werewolves. I only know some basics that Braeden filled me in on.” She was curious about them so she figured they were about her as well. 

“And if we just asked, you would tell us anything we want to know?” Peter asked as he turned in his seat to get a good look at her.

Kagome gave him a sly grin as she twisted in her seat so she could look straight at him. “Well, I’m willing to tell you some things about me. Some things I would have to simply show you and I doubt I can do that until we get to Beacon Hills,” she explained.

One of Peter’s eyebrows rose as he gained a sly grin on his face. “All right then. Enlighten us at to what you are exactly,” he wanted to know what she was but he also wanted to see if she would be honest.

“As far as we know, I am a miko. I believe the translation for that is priestess. My powers are said to be based on purity and purification. And in the beginning, this was true but they have changed somehow,” she left off there. This was the part where if they asked what she could do, then she would just have to demonstrate.

“So you believe you are a priestess but aren’t 100% sure?” Peter asked for clarification. Now he truly was interested in seeing her powers. He had heard many myths and had a lot of information at his disposal so maybe he could do some research and find out.

“True. When I first developed powers, they were of a priestess but as the years have progressed, they seem to have adapted or changed. Original priestess powers were used to purify demons and people and other supernatural creatures. Priestess powers were never meant to heal those we were supposed to kill,” she said.

Peter held up his hand, showing his healed hand to her. He then leaned on his seat to where he was closer to her, his head titled to the side where he was only looking at her from the corner of his eyes before he added, “And yet you healed me perfectly. You healed Derek as well.”

Kagome nibbled on her lip as she looked down at her lap. This part of the explanation was always hard for her. She could only tell a partial truth. No one ever believed her when she told them about youkai and time traveling. “Most priestess’s are born to kill anything that is a threat to humans but I was raised differently. It wasn’t until my 15 birthday that I discovered my powers for the first time. This meant that I didn’t have that hatred taught to me at a young age. I ended up making friends who were not human. They would get hurt frequently and if I used my powers around them, then it affected them. I didn’t want that so I began practicing controlling my powers to where they wouldn’t hurt my friends. I can now use my powers to heal, just like I did earlier with the both of you. It would almost be easier to show you if you could read my mind but I can try to explain my best,” she finished her explanation but then Peter had gained a look.

Peter and Derek both shared a look at that. While Derek did not have the ability yet, Peter did. He could look inside of her head and see her memories. This also got him to thinking. If she would allow it, then he’d have a huge advantage.

“What?” Kagome questioned as she saw the two keep giving each other stares.

Surprisingly it was Derek who spoke, “There is a way to enter one’s mind and to see a memory.”

“Really?” Kagome asked. She was fascinated with that idea while also scared by it. While she wanted so badly to share those memories with someone who would believe her, she also didn’t want them to see them and then shun her.

“It’s a talent that only a few werewolves know,” Peter said. He wanted her to ask who would do it.

“Okay, then who can do it. I know Braeden said something about a true alpha in Beacon Hills. Is he the one?” she asked. If it was, she wasn’t sure about it. She’d have to wait and meet him before giving him permission to go surfing in her brain.

“I believe Scott may have the ability to do it, but he has never done it before. I, on the other hand, am very skilled with this technique,” he said. He was watching her very closely now as she absorbed that information. He was pleased with what he saw. Her body had lost its tension and she was staring at him curiously with no fear.

Kagome leaned towards Peter as she asked, “So how do you do it?”

Peter grinned as he leaned in closer to Kagome, as much as the seat would allow. He was so close to her now that they could feel each other’s breath as they spoke. They were a hair’s breath away from being able to kiss. He decided to see how she responded to his teasing, “That my dear, you will find out when we get back to Beacon Hills. It’s hardly something I can do right here.” He then leaned back into his seat and turned to face forward.

Kagome’s eyebrow rose in amusement as she leaned back into her seat. Now she was even more curious on how he would see her memories. “Well, then I look forward to it,” she purred out, staring straight at Peter who gave her a quick side glance complete with a sexy smirk.

She then looked around to see where they were and was surprised to see they were pulling up at a mall. It was then that she realized that she had absolutely nothing with her. She had her weapons and the outfit she was wearing and a small bag with one outfit in it.

She decided to ask though, to see if they needed anything or if he really was thinking about her, “So why the mall?”

Derek pulled into the parking spot and parked his car. He then turned back to answer her. “You are going to need more clothes, even if you had some shipped with your bike, I doubt you’d want to wear that one outfit until they come in,” he said and pointed to her outfit, or more specifically the dirty parts.

Kagome looked down at herself and seemed to notice what she was wearing. She also still had the weapons holsters still attached to her. “Well, I do have one change of outfit,” she said holding up her small bag.

“Good. Change and then we can go in,” Derek said stepping out of the car. He surprised Kagome by coming to stand by her window and turning to face the parking lot. He then leaned against her window so it would block anyone from looking inside.

Kagome gave a small thank you as she opened up her bag. She knew he would hear it. She then proceeded to pull out a pair of black flats from the bag and a white lace dress that had a dark blue sash around the waist. She set those to the side as she began taking holsters off and her other weapons. When her hand was on the bottom of her shirt, ready to pull it off, a thought hit her, “Why are you still in the car?” she asked as she looked up at Peter.

Peter grinned as he sat staring at Kagome. “Does me being in here bother you?” he asked as he leaned forward while grinning. 

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. If he wanted to play this game, then he chose the wrong girl. She was not intimidated in the least. He was purposely teasing her, she could tell but this time she was not going to give him the satisfaction. She then reached down and pulled her shirt and tossed it to Peter saying, “It’ll take more than that to bother me.”

Peter grinned at her boldness as he watched her finish changing. The only sad part was that she had put on the dress before taking off her pants. All he got was a teasing glimpse of her underwear, which was on purpose judging by the smirk thrown his way.

Kagome grinned in amusement as she leaned down to put on the flats. To add even more flare, she made sure to lean in such a way as to make sure Peter got a good glimpse of her cleavage. As she leaned up, she glanced at him and had to laugh. He was staring at her in lust and amusement.

Derek shifting against the door is what finally caught both their attention. To Kagome’s embarrassment, she realized she had already started leaning towards Peter. She could tell by Derek’s aura that he was annoyed so she grinned at Peter before putting her hand on the door. The click of the door handle was enough to let Derek know Kagome was ready to get out so he moved away from the door.

Kagome slid out of the door and found herself shocked when her elbow was linked to another elbow. She glanced up with wide eyes to see Peter wrapping his arm around hers. “You’re fast,” she said falling in step next to him. Derek was already walking several paces ahead of them.

Kagome found she was surprised as she started shopping. She figured that Derek and Peter would just go find something else to do while she went and picked out a bunch of clothes. Instead, they were staying with her. ‘Peter was even so kind to help me pick out clothes,’ Kagome though sarcastically. His choices were great and fashionable but bordered on tight pants, short dresses and tight shirts that showed off her cleavage. 

She glanced down at the pile in her hand and couldn’t help but give an amused huff. ‘They will look good on me though,’ she thought defensively. It wouldn’t hurt to try them on at least and she knew Peter probably wanted to see her as she tried them out. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and saw that he was looking at another shirt for her. Another glance around, showed that Derek was being his creepy self as he kinda just stood there looking grumpy. It was a good enough look to get her left alone, so she found herself a bit grateful. 

She looked back down at a skirt that would go well with the shirt Peter had picked out. “Hey Peter, bring that shirt to the changing rooms. I found a skirt to match it and need someone to tell me what they think about the outfits,” she basically whispered it and then started walking to the changing rooms. She knew he’d hear and wouldn’t pass up the chance to try and watch her change again.

Peter looked up at Kagome after hearing her and decided to follow her. He was interested in if he was about to get a free show again. He liked that she wasn’t afraid of a little challenge. It also didn’t hurt that she had a killer body and long legs that he could finally make out in the dress. He found his eyes following the sway of her hips as they approached the changing rooms. ‘Definitely need to get to know her physically,’ he thought. If she kept up with her games, then she would find herself in his bed sooner rather than later.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kagome found herself grinning as she closed the curtain to try on her last outfit. She was having a blast. Peter’s comments were getting more and more suggestive with each outfit. They had gotten so suggestive that Derek had rolled his eyes and walked away while suggesting Peter should just join her in the changing room.

She looked at her last outfit in the mirror and laughed out loud. Peter heard her from outside the room and grinned to himself. It seems she had found the shirt he slipped in for laughs. 

“Really, Peter!” Kagome exclaimed as she opened the changing room curtain.

Peter grinned as his eyes roamed her form. “Do you not like it?” he asked. 

Kagome just shook her head at him as she moved to stand in front on the mirrors that framed a whole corner. She checked out the full outfit and then met Peter’s eyes in the mirror as he came to stand behind her. The shirt she found hilarious, especially considering he had picked it out. It had a full moon on the front with a silhouette of a werewolf with claws raised up howling. The print above the picture said ‘Don’t mind me’ while the print below the picture said ‘…it’s just that time of the month.’ The shorts had a picture of a wolf on the left leg and on the back it said ‘Bite me.’

“I’m just shocked that you have a sense of humor is all,” she stated as she turned around and looked up at him.

“Really,” Peter said as he walked forward until he was almost touching her. He brought his hands up until they hooked into the belt loops of the shorts and pulled her into his form. He then leaned down until he was almost kissing her. “I’ve always thought I had a great sense of humor,” he whispered against her lips.

Kagome found herself excited as Peter pulled her to him. Her hands automatically came up to rest on his hips. Her breath hitched as he leaned down to where his lips were just shy of touching hers. She almost missed what he whispered as he suddenly pulled back from her. She seemed frozen as Peter turned and started walking away. ‘What the hell just happened,’ she thought as her eyes followed Peter.

“Meet us outside the store when you’re done,” Peter said as he waved a hand without looking back. It kept Kagome from seeing the grin on his face. He could smell her frustration but her arousal was still stronger.

Kagome’s mind finally caught up and she found herself glaring at Peter’s back as her body seemed to unfreeze. “Jerk,” she muttered before turning back to change into her clothes. She’d get him back for that little trick later. A malicious grin spread across her face as she thought of what she could do as revenge. 

‘Looks like my trip to Beacon Hills will be more fun that I thought it would be,’ she thought as she paid for her clothes.


End file.
